smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Come/Part 2
Glovey had appeared outside the surface of the Sun. He gazes at himself and notices he appears to be wearing the basic Sunwalker armor again. Glovey: Well, I’m back. Let’s see… the king and queen’s chamber was around here somewhere… Glovey walks around the large castle. He passes many halls and sees from outside the windows many of the spacemen soaring outersmurf with their shield boards while others simply soar away, defying gravity. He begins running as swiftly to the throne room of his parents. He notices from the windows a view of the Earth. Things weren’t looking too Smurfy. Many whirlwinds and tornadoes could be seen. Glovey: Oh no… It looks like Zowfee couldn’t control her… Aliens…. He runs forward again until he reaches the king and queen. The king appears to be putting his cape on as he puts his scepter on. Sol: Son! Glovey: King of the Sunwalkers and Queen of the Sunwalkers. Zowfee sent me here to tell you guys something about a map to the trial gate for the armor. Charmeine: Oh dear Sol… he’s far too young for this. Sol: I see… Zowfee needs assistance. I will not tolerate my son’s blood to be spilled any longer. Glovey: Please your royal highness… they took Smurfette. The king raises an eyebrow as he stares deeply. Sol: No. I will not have my own son risk his life for the Earthlings. This is not your mess Leahcim. I will go in your place. Glovey: Hey now! This isn’t your fight to… Sol: And this is not your fight either! Glovey gets shocked and stays quiet after the king raises his voice in anger after pounding on his throne. He puts on his helmet and disappears with a flashing light. The queen only looks back at the anxious Smurf. Charmeine: This Smurfette… you two share a bond. Glovey: She’s my wife. She got taken away with my son by some alien life form. I know there will be more of their kind. They’re planning some attack on the world as part of their judgment. I know the king is wrong. Earth is my planet, my home, my place. In the inside, I know I am really human, though my appearance is of a Smurf and my background comes from here in the heavens… I will always be a son of man. Please, take me to the trials. The haired Smurf gets on his knees with tears on his eyes. The queen looks around and grabs his face to wipe his tears. Charmeine: My son, I will take you there. Soon, the throne room begins to rotate around until the walls change and the whole room resembles a cave passage with a long hall. Soon, Glovey follows the queen down the hall where seven doors are seen. Charmeine: My son, these trials are not easy to complete and require a lot of training. You may come out physically hurt. Do you still wish to continue? Glovey: I have to. My powers are not strong enough to take on those baddies. The queen grabs Glovey’s face with her hands and then hugs him tight. Glovey only appears confused as his cheeks turn red. Charmeine: Good luck, my son. Glovey nods and runs through the first door. The door then disappears. Glovey continues walking down the cave until he reaches a temple like structure with a shrine in the middle. He runs over when he sees an object shining ever so brightly from the distance. He gets closer and sees a shining red helmet. Glovey: A helmet. This must be a piece of the armor. Glovey picks it up and puts it on. He quickly jumps to his side after he notices a big slash pass by him. He looks behind and sees a tall figure with wings and a sword. Glovey: An angel? Michael: My name is Michael, and I am the guardian of the helmet of Salvation. Why do you take the helmet? Glovey: Hey, my name is Michael too! Well…sorta. Hey wait… Michael? Archangel Michael?! Michael: Are you the one looking for the armor? Glovey: I am questing for the armor of God, and… Michael: I see… If you want that helmet, you’re going have to fight me for it first. The angel pulls out his sword again as it lights up in fire. He swings at Glovey, making a fire beam go straight towards him. Glovey spins around to create a blue vortex that sends back a fire vortex, which the angel destroys by swinging his wings. Glovey takes a step, turns around, then fires his rainbow beam only to have it get absorbed by the angel’s sword and fired back at Glovey’s face. Luckily, the helmet protected his whole face, even his eyes which appear exposed. Michael: Interesting. You fight like an angel, but yet… I can see you are but a boy. This fight is over. Your determination to fight for truth and justice truly deserves to be rewarded. Take the helmet with you. May God watch over you young child of the Sun. Everything disappears and Glovey opens his eyes as he appears back in the previous chamber with the doors. There appear to be only six doors now. He enters the next door as he gets greeted by another angel. Back on the Earth, loud trumpet and bass sounds can be heard ever so loudly from the sky. The Smurfs are seen being led by Papa Smurf to a secret underground passage under a tree near the beach as Astrid and Zowfee watch. Papa Smurf: Hurry my little Smurfs. Into this tree we hide. Sassette: But Pappy, what about Glovey and Smurfette? Papa Smurf: I fear we have lost our beloved Smurfette with her child my little Sassette. Glovey has a strong heart. I feel he will be back with us in a while. Snappy: He always turns out okay! He will be here! The Smurfs all go inside the tree and down a slide. Zowfee: And the father hen calls his chicken home… Astrid: This isn’t my doing for your information. This is simply the price the sinners are paying. Zowfee: And the Smurfette, what of her? She and the baby had nothing to do with this. Astrid: As I explained before, Smurfette is actually in fact Flora, goddess of nature. Her purpose was to watch and guard the forest of this region. As we speak, she is being converted back into her former self along with the rest of her memories. Zowfee: And the child? Astrid: He will be a great god among us. We will need to remove all memories he has of the Smurfs and anything else that is unnecessary. As in for Flora, she will be the one to personally cast her judgment down upon these mortals. Zowfee: This isn’t the time. Not now… Astrid: As I had mentioned before, this is not my doing. I am simply following the orders of the master. Zowfee: The master said this. But God never mentioned… The skies get darker and soon it begins to rain heavily. Clumsy and Hefty are seen slowly coming out of the tree to see if everything is clear. Papa Smurf: No my little ones! Please get back inside! Aasif: Foolish boys! Do not let your curiosity be the best the of you! Hefty: We have to make sure it is safe to come outside. Lightning strikes the ground and a figure is seen standing with her familiar long golden hair. Clumsy: It’s Smurfette! Hey Smurfette! Over here! Hefty: I don’t believe it… Hefty runs faster than Clumsy as he runs at her to try and hug her. She then turns around and appears different. Both Smurfs stop running and look puzzled. Smurfette: Do not be afraid little ones. I am Flora, the one who shall rule you all and also the one to cast my judgment upon you. Soon, all the Smurfs come out of the tree to see Smurfette’s new form. Papa Smurf: Smurfette, it’s us. We’re your friends and family. Great Smurfs! Where is the little one?! Sassette: Baby is right here Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: No, no! The other Baby Smurf! Smurfette! Tell me where your child is! Flora: Be careful to whom you raise your voice to old one! I can easily destroy you right now with my own will! Aasif: You disgust me. You are not my god. I will tell you that right now. There is only one Allah, and you’re not him. Flora: Ah yes, this hungry god. We were all once the greatest beings of all time until he got more popular and soon all mortals began to praise him. Your kind however looked upon us, the great Smurfs. Yet, I see you are one who serves the god of… Aasif: The one true Allah, yes! Smurfette’s eyes turn white as her eyebrows show anger. She begins to hover and she screams very loud, causing the Smurfs to cover their ears and many others to run around and panic as well. She lifts up Aasif to try and choke him. A rock goes flying and hits her on the head. She turns her head to see his wife, Aneeqa. Aneeqa: Put him down this instant, Smurfette! Smurfette: Another one dares mock me! I once used to love all life forms from the forest… Now I feel I truly must cast my judgment starting with you two mortals. Smurfette gets ahold of both Aasif and Aneeqa as she tries to choke them. Swiftly, Zowfee gets angry and he nabs both Smurfs and flies them back to the tree as the Smurfs follow back. Smurfette: You fight for these creatures… Astrid stands by Smurfette. Astrid: Flora, it is good to see you again sister. Smurfette: Likewise sister. I can see I have missed so much. Astrid: Yes, you have been living another life. Smurfette: I know this. I have these… new memories. And I believe I recall seeing this god figure here as well. Zowfee: I don’t care if you are the wife of Leahcim. I will not allow you to cause any harm to innocent lives, even if we must fight. Smurfette: I do not know of what you speak of, fool. And I certainly have no memories of this Leahcim. Astrid: And I will not let her fight alone. You will have to fight the two of us if you want to surpass. Zowfee raises a fist towards the direction of the Sun as he gathers solar power, making his chest light up and shine. At that moment, another flashing light comes down next to Zowfee and transforms into a figure. It was the king, Sol-El. Sol: Greetings, Zowfee. Zowfee: Your majesty. Astrid: Fine! A fight for each one of us… Know however that there are still more of us stop you. (The Man Comes Around by Johnny Cash plays) Soon, both beings of the Sun are seen clashing their special attacks at the goddesses who in return use their powers as well to fight back. The haired Smurf appears to be wearing more pieces of the armor as he progresses. He is seen pulling out his Sun Capsule to change from his regular Smurf size, to the size of an average human to fight more of the Heavenly beings. He is seen appearing and reappearing back at the entrance as each door disappears. He enters the sixth door and is greeted by another angel. Glovey uses everything in him to face the angel and make him drop his sword. The angel then hands Glovey shining orb which enters his capsule and then gives him a blessing, which heals the Smurf and returns to him all his strength. Glovey: Thank you, Raphael. The angel smiles and then nods. Glovey disappears and appears in the entrance again with the last door remaining. He enters it with his full armor. He enters what resembles the blue sky with clouds flying at a fast rate. His eyes soon begin to glow yellow as the light on his chest begins to glow bright. He then greeted by an angel who held his sword in hand and a trumpet on his wait. Gabriel: Welcome little Michael. Glovey: How do you know my name? Gabriel: I am Gabriel, the left hand of God. I see you have gathered his full armor. Excellent work. Glovey: Is it true? Have I gathered all the pieces? Gabriel: Yes. The Holy Spirit is stronger in you. Even your speech has improved and your mind contains the knowledge of defeating pure evil. Glovey: I did sense something was not right here. This appears to be some sort of farce created as a distraction for something far worse yet to come. Gabriel: Before I can explain more, I must first see whether you truly are worthy to call yourself a soldier of God. Glovey: I will not fail. Not now. Not after getting this far. The angel raises his sword as it lights up into a fire sword. Glovey raises his capsule and out comes what appears to be a laser blade that burns similar to the angel’s fire sword. Soon both are about to fight until they are stopped by the sounds of the trumpets again. The angel looks at the trumpet at his belt and sees it is not his. Gabriel: As I said before, Michael… The angel sheathes his fire blade. Glovey: These sounds are not from you. I sense a charade. I “divine prank” to be precise. Gabriel: He is trying to get back at us. Michael, you carry his name. I believe you and your friends have what it takes to stop the evil forces of this world here. The four of you must stop him while he is still down there. Michael: Stop who? I do not understand. And who are these four of us? The angel disappears with a bright light. Strong winds push away the armored hero down to darkness as the angel beats his wings. Soon Glovey awakens in the hands of his mother. He appeared in his Smurf form again rather than his human form. He also appeared to be holding only his Capsule. He wakes up surprised. Glovey: Mum? Charmeine: Yes, Leahcim. I am here. Glovey then shakes his head and smacks it. Glovey: Forgive me Queen. Where is the King? Soon, a big quake occurs as everything shakes. Glovey: What is it now? A giant roar is heard and from the windows, three heads are seen. Charmeine: It is Monster Zero. He appears to be enraged. Something is causing him to behave in such a manner. Glovey: A dragon? Out here? Where is the King? Charmeine: Do not worry for your father. He left to go take your place with Zowfee down on Earth. Glovey: Earth?! I have to get back! Glovey raises the capsule high, making it flash and giving him his armor. He jumps out the window and onto the dragon’s back as he beats him and punches him. The dragon shakes its body and begins to breathe lightning onto the haired one. Glovey gets up and tries to use his Enchanted powers, but unfortunately don’t have much effect on the beast. All three heads then combine their beams into one as it heads straight towards the armored Smurf. He closes his eyes and covers with his hand. He opens his eyes and sees another fellow Sunwalker using his shield to defend him. Seven: Leahcim! Use the Specium beam! Quickly! Glovey closes his eyes and recalls the movements and pose that Zowfee had used the last time to defend him from his last battle. Glovey puts his arms in a plus, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal. Soon enough, he fires the familiar Specium beam and counters the beam of the three headed dragon. Seven quickly fires another beam to aid Glovey. But it is not enough. Another Sunwalker is seen riding on her board as she crashes it on the dragon. She jumps off and fires her beam. All three together destroy the dragon as it transforms into stardust. The skies begin to rain stars as the scenery shines and shimmers. Glovey gets up panting. Seven: So you are the prince of the Sun? My name is Seven. We are brothers in arms you and I along with Zowfee and… Abrielle: And me. The other warrior takes off her helmet revealing to be a woman. My name is Abrielle. I am your sister in the arms. Glovey: There are four of us… Seven: For now, yes. We are all placed in categories based on ranks but his royal highness. Glovey: You two have to help me get back to Earth. My beloved needs me. Seven: Fear not, Leahcim. We have the need to go there anyways. I can hear the injuries of Zowfee cry for help. Glovey: Zowfee is in trouble too? I thought he was all powerful. Kind of like… Seven: Like a god? We are not gods, Leahcim. Glovey: Forgive me. I have been hanging out too much with the lying gods. I was used to using the term to describe them either way whether I defied them or not. Abrielle: We don’t have much time for talk. We must hurry. The three of them jump on the shield board and ride straight towards the Earth. Zowfee and the King are seen being surrounded by hordes of powerful beings. The forest is no longer seen. Not even the village is left. They all land down on the ground. They see on the ground both Zowfee and the king, ready to be finished off by Astrid. Seven quickly fires a laser from his helmet, hitting Astrid and getting her upset. She then zooms quickly at Seven and the two engage in combat. Abrielle quickly helps Zowfee and the king. Sol-El: Leahcim! I thought I told you to… No. You didn’t… You… you got the armor… Zowfee: I told him to, sire. His powers were not enough to withstand these brutes. Glovey slowly rotates his head and ends up getting blasted by a large beam of fire. He is then pushed and dragged around the ground and sent flying up as he is continually beaten. He barely opens his eyes and is shocked to see that he is being finished off by none other than his beloved, Smurfette who is under some evil influence. He quickly gains control and defends himself without even trying to hit her. Smurfette: Fight you coward! Glovey: Smurfette! It’s me! Smurfette: Mock me with your distractions will you?! Now you must suffer! She continues to hit him as he simply takes it all. Smurfette: I sense power in you, mortal. Why won’t you strike back?! Glovey: I promised to never hurt you and I will not break my promise… She grabs him by an arm and swings him around then throws him down to the Earth. He appears buried in the ground. She then hovers down and pulls him up and tosses him against the tree where the Smurfs were hiding. They see in horror the beat up warrior. Unfortunately, they don’t recognize him as Glovey Smurf because of the armor that disguises him completely. He gets up in pain slowly. He looks at himself and notices how filthy and damages his suit is. He slowly approaches Smurfette. Glovey: Smurfette, I know you can hear me. Whatever they did to you, you gotta fight it… Please… I love you… The village needs you. Our sons need you. I need you… Glovey falls to the ground weakened as he shakes. Smurfette makes a frown and walks slowly as she glows with power. Smurfette: I had enough of your lying games, mortal. Prepare to pay for your sins! Glovey then pulls off his helmet, revealing himself to everyone. Smurfette stops and closes her eyes tight as she grabs her head with both of her hands. She then begins to have numerous flashbacks of all the times she can recall of the haired Smurf from happy moments, to the goofy ones. She then begins to tear up as she sees what she did. Smurfette: Glovey?! Oh no! What have I done?! Glovey gets up crippling and tries to smile. Glovey: It’s okay… I forgive you… I knew you were in there… I… I… Glovey then falls to the ground and is knocked out due to his severe damages to his body. Smurfette: What have I done?! Oh boo hoo! She is then approached by Zowfee and Seven. Seven: You have killed him. Smurfette: No! Please! I didn’t mean… Smurf to [[Kingdom Come/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Kingdom Come Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles